Écrits divers
by summer-cat75
Summary: Textes dans lesquels j'ai mis tout ce que je ressentais et que j'avais besoin de faire sortir. Poèmes et nouvelles de toutes sortes, que vous pourrez adapter à vos persos préférés.
1. Les disparus

Les disparus  
L'esprit des disparus reste présent dans notre c?ur et notre mémoire,  
cependant, les disparus restent disparus, on ne peut les faire revenir. Les  
disparus sont ceux qui meurent. À chaque seconde, une centaine de personnes  
partent, mais une autre centaine naît. Trop de personnes qu'on aime  
partent. On ne peut les remplacer. On ne peut les empêcher de partir, tout  
simplement parce qu'on veut qu'elles restent près de nous. C'est de  
l'égoïsme! Quand quelqu'un souffre, il est souvent mieux de le voir mourir  
que de souffrir. Personne n'est éternel. Bien souvent, la mort nous  
soulage. Quand quelqu'un près de nous part, on a le droit d'être triste et  
de pleurer, mais on doit accepter son départ, car souvent, pour lui, la  
mort est mieux que ce qu'il vivait. Je termine en disant que la mort est la  
dernière étape de notre vie. Pour certaines personnes, elle vient plus vite  
que d'autres, mais elle vient pareil, un jour ou l'autre.  
De Josiane Caron-Côté 


	2. Mémoire d'un coeur brisé

Mémoire d'un c?ur brisé  
Le fait de t'avoir perdu  
M'a beaucoup bouleversé  
Surtout après que j'ai vu  
Dans tes yeux une âme blessée  
J'ignorais ta perte  
Jusqu'à ce me l'annonce  
Tu étais dans l'herbe verte  
Sans vie près des ronces  
Tu m'as laissé  
Dans un état dépressif  
Mon c?ur est brisé  
Et surtout à vif  
Je sais que dans ta vie j'ai compté  
Durant tous ces jours  
Dans mon c?ur je t'ai aimé  
Et ta place y sera toujours  
  
Merci à clau et à patmol 666 mes deux premiers reviews. J'ai beaucoup  
apprécié vos commentaires, surtout que je viens de commencer à faire  
connaître mes écrits au public.  
Encore merci! 


	3. Détester en silence

Détester en silence  
Je déteste une personne  
Mais je ne peux l'exprimer  
En tout point elle me sonne  
Et à chaque fois j'ai envie de frapper  
Je ne veux pas la blesser  
Mais elle ne me laisse plus le choix  
Elle ne fait que me blesser  
Elle ne respecte pas mes droits  
Elle me traite comme un déchet  
Quelqu'un sans vie  
Elle me traite comme un rejet  
Quelqu'un sans amis  
À cela je n'ai qu'une pensée  
Pouvoir l'étendre  
Pouvoir la briser  
La voir en cendre  
J'aimerais qu'elle n'existe pas  
Qu'elle n'ait jamais été créée  
Mais moi, ce ne serait pas  
De ainsi l'injuriée  
Mais qui est-ce? me demanderiez-vous  
Et je ne serais si je dois répondre  
Peut-être au prochain rendez-vous  
Mais alors vous voudriez me tondre  
Alors je vais vous le dire  
Avant que vous me châtiez  
Mais chers gens comprenez  
Que je devrais me maudire  
Alors je vais vous donner des indices  
Cette personne de ma famille  
Elle est le plus grand vice  
Et de défauts fourmille  
Cette personne que j'aime avec diligences  
Mais qui aussi m'écoeure  
Cette personne que je déteste en silence  
Vous l'aurez deviné, est ma soeur 


	4. Les préjugés

Les préjugés  
Les préjugés mènent le monde  
Même si on le veut pas  
Ces pensées sont immondes  
Même si on le pense pas  
Les préjugés blessent  
Même si on le sait pas  
Ils peuvent mener à la tristesse  
Même si on comprend pas  
Les préjugés sont injustes  
Souvent ils mènent à la mort  
Malheureusement cela est juste  
Si tu savais ô combien  
J'aimerais qu'ils aient torts  
Et que le meilleur avis soit le mien  
Les gens ont droit  
À une vie heureuse  
Et la vie leur doit  
Surtout d'être chanceuse 


	5. Ma renaissance

Ma renaissance  
Un monde merveilleux  
Remplit de gens heureux  
M'a entourée  
Lorsque je me suis réveillée  
Je croyais t'avoir perdu  
Mais devant moi je t'ai revu  
Je pensais être morte  
De n'avoir pas été assez forte  
Tu m'as dit que c'est faux  
Et de ne pas éclater en sanglot  
Tu m'as dit de partir  
Que l'heure n'était pas de mourir  
Mon temps n'était pas arrivé  
Tu t'es mis à pleurer  
Tu m'as dit m'aimer toujours  
Je t'ai répondu t'aimer en retour  
Ton image est devenue floue  
Lorsque tu t'es mis debout  
Tout est devenu noir  
Comme un trou dans ma mémoire  
Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux  
Beaucoup étaient malheureux  
Morte, ils me croyaient  
Perdue, ils me pensaient  
Sur moi, ils se sont jetés  
Quand ils m'ont vue éveillée  
Tous autour pleuraient  
Tous autour riaient  
Dans ma tête il n'y avait que toi  
Il n'y avait que toi et moi  
Dans mon pauvre esprit tourmenté  
Qu'à toi, je pouvais rêvé  
Tu es la cause de ma renaissance  
La raison de mon aisance  
Sans toi je ne brillerais plus de vivre  
Comme dans une fenêtre de givre. 


	6. Vengeance

Vengeance  
Je réclame vengeance  
Pour mon manque de chance  
La vie m'est injuste  
Comme au plafond un lustre  
La vengeance est réclamée  
Pour les c?urs blessés  
Ils abolissent le sang  
Pour ne plus voir ces corps sanglants  
Sur la pente de la chance  
Au milieu des archanges  
Ils réclament vengeance  
Pour tous leurs anges  
Au centre de l'espérance  
À l'intérieur de leur antre  
Encore la vengeance  
Pour ces coups au ventre  
Mais un jour en échange  
De leur vengeance  
Ils prendront cette géante  
Cette étoile filante 


	7. Une rencontre inattendue

Une rencontre inattendue

Nous sommes dans une petite ville campagnarde en Estrie. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. C'est l'anniversaire de Glorianna Williams, la fille du maire du petit village. C'est une grande date, car cette jeune fille est la plus belle de la région, tout le monde l'aime et l'admire. Tout le monde? Non, elle préfèrerait être n'importe qui sauf elle. Sa vie l'ennuie, elle l'exaspère, elle est contrôlée à la seconde près par ses parents. C'est ce qui la dérange tant, elle voudrait être libre, pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes. Glorianna a bien essayé de leur faire comprendre ce besoin de gérer sa vie, mais comme d'habitude, ils font la sourde oreille à ce que dit leur fille. Glorianna aime beaucoup ses parents, cependant quelquesfois elle espèrerait qu'ils soient les parents d'une autre personne. Cette après-midi là, l'adolescente décide de quitter la place publique, où a lieu l'immense fête organisée en son honneur, pour aller prendre l'air. Soudain, elle aperçoit des centaines de photographies ne représentant qu'une seule personne, elle. Voulant fuir cette exagération, Glorianna lâche un petit cri avant de partir à la course. Elle court à toute vitesse sans faire attention à ce qu'il y a devant elle. La jeune fille heurte alors quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un pour être exact. Sous le coup du choc, elle tombe par terre. L'individu, qui s'avère être un jeune homme, lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle murmure des excuses, accepte l'aide, se relève et lève la tête pour remercier l'inconnu. En rencontrant ce regard couleur feuille, elle paralyse. Glorianna ne reconnaît pas ces yeux et ce jeune homme commence sérieusement à l'intriguer. Elle le remercie et se présente. Il lui répond que ce n'est rien et lui dit qu'il se nomme Ryan McAllister. Il la fascine à un point tel que la jeune fille passe le reste de la journée à se promener avec lui en discutant d'eux-mêmes. Plus tard, Glorianna est aperçue par son père qui, ignorant les larmes que sa fille commence à verser, lui ordonne de rentrer immédiatement avec lui. En entrant chez elle, la jeune fille se met à pleurer en hurlant à ses parents qu'elle en a assez que sa vie lui soit dictée de cette façon, qu'elle veut plus de liberté d'action. Plus calmement, Glorianna leur demande de bien réfléchir à sa requête. Quelques heures plus tard, sa mère monte la voir dans sa chambre et lui déclare en souriant qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de son existence. Le lendemain, Glorianna retourne voir Ryan et passe la journée à rire, à danser, à s'amuser quoi! Elle se dit que cela commençait bien une amitié ou peut-être un jour, quelque chose de plus profond. Peut-être est-ce un coup de foudre? 


	8. Un rêve éveillé

**Un rêve éveill(é) **

(N.A.désolé pour les parenthèses, il voulait pas que je mette le é)

****  
Une jeune fille est assise près d'une fenêtre. Elle regarde dehors, il fait nuit et on est vendredi. Comme tous les vendredi, elle reste assise là, toute seule, alors que tous ses amis ont quitté le pensionnat pour aller passer le week-end avec leurs parents. Elle, ses parents sont trop occupés à travailler et à se disputer. Elle n'aime pas se climat de tempête. Tout ça, elle en est convaincu, finira par un divorce. Alors chaque vendredi, elle reste au pensionnat pour profiter du calme de l'endroit lorsqu'il est vide. C'est le seul moment de la semaine où elle peut faire une mise au point sur ce qui est arrivé dans les derniers jours.  
  
Ces derniers temps, elle dort très mal. Chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, elle le voit lui. Celui qu'elle aime en secret depuis deux ans. Elle aurait voulu aller lui dire ce qu'elle ressent pour lui hier, mais Catherina, qui est la peste de l'école et dont les parents sont anormalement riches, l'avait devancée. Il y a deux ans, Catherina était sa meilleure amie. Elle lui confiait tout, même son amour secret, mais la garce, dès le lendemain, avait parti une rumeur sur son compte. Sa réputation en avait pris un coup, ainsi que ses chances avec l'élu de son cœur. Il s'avérait que Catherina avait également des vues sur le jeune homme en question et qu'elle éliminait toute concurrence.  
  
« Emmanuelle! » murmure la douce voix qui fait battre son cœur.  
  
Tranquillement, elle tourne la tête et ses yeux bleus rencontre le vert des yeux de celui pour lequel elle meurt d'amour.  
  
« Steven? Que fais-tu là? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré chez toi? lui demande- t-elle doucement.  
  
-Mes parents sont en voyages et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de rester dans une grande maison complètement vide. Et toi? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré? répond-il sur le même ton.  
  
-Je reste toujours au pensionnat les week-ends. Je préfère être seule au lieu d'entendre sans arrêt mes parents se disputer » poursuit-elle.  
  
Surpris, il plonge plus profondément son regard dans ces yeux bleus si tristes, si remplis de solitude. Son cœur manque un battement. Il a envie de prendre sa peine sur ses épaules. Il aime cette fille depuis si longtemps qu'il n'est plus très sûr de quand date cette découverte. Il voit autre chose dans ses perles bleues, quelque chose qui était caché, mais qui peu à peu sort de sa cachette, de l'amour. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il va faire, il ferme les yeux et approche sa bouche de la sienne. Voyant cela, elle fait la même chose. Dans une explosion magique, les deux âmes ne font qu'une. C'est de cette façon qu'ils se sont avoués la plus belle chose au monde, leur amour.


	9. Pleure

**Pleure**  
  
Pleure, pleure  
Ma petite fleur  
Laisse couler tes larmes  
Libère dont ton âme  
  
Pleure, pleure  
Toute ta douleur  
Libère-toi  
Comme autrefois  
  
Pleure, pleure  
Laisse aller ton cœur  
Oublis tes soucis  
Ma jolie chérie  
  
Pleure, pleure  
Mon joli charmeur  
Maman est l  
Et voilà papa  
  
Pleure, pleure  
Pour ta petite sœur  
Pour celle que tu aimes tant  
Et qui en fera autant  
  
Pleure, pleure  
Pour sécher tes pleures  
Maintenant souris  
Car la vie est ainsi.


	10. Invisible

**Invisible  
**  
Où suis-je dans ce monde?  
Où est ma place?  
Je ne suis pas immonde  
Je ne sais juste pas où est ma place  
  
Invisible est mon prénom  
Incolore mon nom de famille  
Invisible Incolore, tel est mon nom  
Comme l'eau qui en moi fourmille  
  
Je rêve de couleurs  
Je rêve d'être vu  
Chaque fois c'est une douleur  
De toi être aperçu  
  
Mon cœur a mal  
D'être à tes yeux  
Devenu si banal  
Comme une étoile dans les cieux  
  
Un jour peut-être  
Tu me verras  
Comme un nouvel être  
Pour qui tu mourras  
  
Mais en attendant j'espère  
Te voir venir me trouver  
Et cela j'espère  
Pour me dire m'aimer.


	11. Les désirs du coeur

****

Merci à tous ceux qui donnent de leur temps pour me faire part de leurs commentaires, j'apprécie grandement!!!!! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui restent muets!!!!!

* * *

Les désirs du cœur

**

* * *

**

J'ai le mal d'amour

Mon cœur se brise

Mon passé est lourd

Comme l'hiver, une brise

* * *

Mon âme la réclame

J'entends encore sa voix

Mon corps l'acclame

Dans mes rêves, je la revois

* * *

Elle m'a lâchement quitt

Car elle a peur de trop m'aimer

Pour cela elle m'a abandonn

Au beau milieu d'une pluvieuse journée

* * *

Hier je l'ai revue

Malheureuse, elle semblait

Son regard m'a bien ému

Et ses magnifiques mains tremblaient

* * *

Quand je suis revenu j'ai pleur

Toute ma maudite rancœur

Je l'ai évacuée

Et m'est revenu, toute ma douleur

* * *

Ce matin à mon réveil

Elle était là sur mon palier

Belle dans les rayons du soleil

Elle était maintenant à mes côtés

* * *

Ne plus jamais partir

À jamais rester près de moi

Est devenu son plus grand désir

Qu'on ne forme plus qu'un, elle et moi.


	12. La rage au coeur

**La rage au cœur**

**

* * *

**

****

J'ai la rage au cœur

J'en ai marre d'être ignoré

Être faible m'écoeure

D'être celle sur qui on peut passer

* * *

Elle m'a prise quelque chose

Sans me demander la permission

Elle est partie avec cette chose

Malgré mes protestations

* * *

J'ai la rage au cœur

Laissez-moi la démolir

Pour apaiser ma douleur

Pitié, ce n'est pas le temps de rire

* * *

Laissez-moi tranquille

Car j'ai besoin de temps

Pour soulager mon humeur vile

Et revenir à celle que j'aime tant

* * *

Ma rage au cœur

Me passera un jour

Si ce n'est pas quelques heures

Ce sera au moment de mes cours


	13. Coeur brisé

**Cœur brisé**

Ça y'était, mon cœur n'en pouvait plus. Il m'ignorait encore et cette fois-là, c'était la dernière. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer et il le savait. Pourtant, il faisait comme si tout était comme avant. Avant que je déclare mon amour pour lui. Tout était beaucoup plus beau, plus facile, lorsque nous n'étions qu'amis.

Il a été mon premier meilleur ami, nous étions voisins. On se connaissait depuis le primaire, on pouvait toujours compté l'un sur l'autre. C'est ce qu'on s'était promis en tout cas. Quand nous étions au primaire, rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Nous étions comme deux doigts dans une main. Au début du secondaire, on s'est quelque peu séparé, on se voyait autant, mais quelque chose avait changé. Petit à petit, nous nous sommes éloignés. Cinq ans plus tard, nous étions devenus des étrangers. Cependant, cinq ans c'est amplement suffisant pour développer un énorme béguin pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Je crois qu'il s'en est douté avant même que je lui dise. Mon comportement était devenu très atypique à ce que je faisais habituellement. Il m'a toujours deviné avant moi-même. Lorsque j'étais petite, cela ne me dérangeait pas, mais une fois adolescente, je voulais pouvoir garder mes pensées et mes sentiments secrets. Cependant, cette fois-là, c'était trop lourd, cela aurait fini par me tuer. Je gardais trop de choses pour moi, mais c'était difficile de se confier à quelqu'un en qui tu n'avais pas confiance. Le seul confident que je n'avais jamais eu c'était lui, Josh Morgan. Le garçon pour lequel mon cœur battait.

Aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu s'arrêter à côté de moi, me regarder dans les yeux et me dire qu'il m'aimait aussi, depuis longtemps même. Doucement, il s'est baissé et a déposé un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres si froides. Puis, il a fait demi-tour pour aller pleurer dans les bras chaleureux de sa mère. Il m'a avoué son amour réciproque pour moi, mais il était déjà trop tard. Soudain, les cloches se sont mises à sonner et je me suis sentie soulevé de la terre ferme. Tout autour de moi, des tulipes décoraient cet objet, symbole de ma lâcheté. De belles tulipes de toutes les couleurs, mes fleurs préférées. Après, on m'a déposé dans un grand trou avec un beau monument de pierre comme couronne. Voilà ce que m'a coûté ma lâcheté. Il était trop tard pour les aveux de Josh, car moi, Isabella Morena, n'avait pas eu le courage de vivre plus longtemps. Pour moi, il n'y aura plus jamais de lendemains.


	14. Ce matin, je me suis levé

**Ce matin, je me suis levé**

****

Je me suis levé ce matin et tout allait bien. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient et tout dans ma vie roulait à merveille. Aujourd'hui, j'ai invité la plus belle fille de l'école au cinéma et elle a accepté. J'étais comblé, rien n'allait mieux dans ma vie.

Je me suis levé ce matin et tout allait bien. L'herbe n'était pas plus verte ailleurs et les fleurs, plus belles. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu mon premier baisé et c'était fantastique. Pendant dix minutes, la Terre a arrêté de tourner et les gens ont cessé d'exister. J'étais heureux, rien d'autre ne m'importait.

Je me suis levé ce matin et tout allait bien. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle était couchée à mes côtés. Je me suis remémoré notre première nuit ensemble et j'ai souri. J'étais amoureux et je ne voulais plus qu'elle. Je passais tout mon temps avec elle et c'était le bonheur.

Je me suis levé ce matin et tout dégringolait. J'étais possessif et jaloux et je l'étouffais. J'ai eu beau m'excuser et me jeter à ses pieds, elle m'a quand même quitté. Mon cœur s'est brisé et je me suis mis à pleurer. Mon bonheur s'est envolé.

Je me suis levé ce matin et rien n'allait. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai revu et elle m'a ignoré. Elle est passée devant moi, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Elle s'est assise à côté d'un autre et elle l'a embrassé. Mon cœur a fondu, comme un fromage sur une grille de four. L'herbe n'était plus verte et les fleurs étaient fanées. L'envie de vivre m'avait quitté.

Je ne me suis pas levé ce matin et tout allait bien. Le ciel n'était plus bleu et les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Les gens me pleuraient, mais je n'avais aucun regret. La Terre avait vraiment arrêté de tourner, pour moi en tout cas. Je l'ai vu s'excuser et me dire qu'elle m'aimait, mais il était trop tard. Aujourd'hui, je me suis enlevé la vie et c'était fabuleux.


	15. J'ai oublié la vie

**J'ai oublié la vie**

****

La vie me souriait, mais je ne l'ai pas remarquée. Je lui ai tournée

le dos et j'ai oublié d'en profiter. Je l'ai prise pour acquise et je l'ai

perdue. J'ai réalisé trop tard qu'il y avait tant de choses à voir et

que je n'ai pas pris le temps de voir, de savourer. J'ai oublié ce que

c'était de vivre. J'ai oublié de contempler les arbres, lorsque leurs

feuilles changent de couleurs pour la durée de l'automne. J'ai

oublié de regarder les saisons passées. J'ai oublié de prendre des

marches en m'arrêtant pour observer un paysage. J'ai oublié de

tremper mes pieds dans l'océan en me disant qu'un jour, je ferais

découvrir cette sensation à mes enfants. J'ai oublié de dire à tous

ceux que j'aimais que je les aimais. J'ai oublié de prendre des

vacances et de voyager pour en apprendre plus sur les cultures

étrangères. J'ai oublié d'aimer, de trouver mon grand amour.

J'ai oublié d'avoir des enfants pour leur transmettre mon

patrimoine. J'ai oublié de fêter chaque bonne nouvelle et de

pleurer les mauvaises. Mais le plus important, c'est que j'ai oublié

de vivre la vie.


	16. J'aurais du y penser

La vie est un bien précieux non acquis, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard. Je croyais mes actes libres et sans conséquence, bonne ou mauvaise. J'ai profité de la vie qui m'était offerte, un peu trop même.

C'était en octobre, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Un souvenir qui me hante tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Mes amis et moi fêtions gaiement la fête des morts. Verre après verre, bière après bière, bientôt la fête pris fin et nous dûmes rentrer. De nous cinq, j'étais le moins soul, donc on m'a confié le volant; ils n'auraient jamais dû!

Au début, tout allait bien, j'avais toujours le contrôle, mais plus ça avançait, plus la vitesse augmentait. Mon attention a été absorbée tout à coup par une de mes amis à l'arrière lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux dans le miroir, mon béguin. J'ai vu l'autre voiture, mais trop tard. Les freins ont aidé, mais pas assez. La voiture est une perte totale, je n'ai rien eu, ou presque, un blessé grave et trois morts, dont elle. Voilà le bilan!

Aujourd'hui, on m'a déclaré coupable de conduite dangereuse ayant causée la mort et de conduite avec facultés affaiblies. La culpabilité régit ma vie, mais plus pour longtemps, car demain, je serai mort. Demain, on me retrouvera pendu. J'ai des excuses à faire là-haut après tout.


	17. La robe rouge

La robe rouge

Un jour, vous vous réveillez dans un endroit inconnu, dans un espace temporel inconnu, dans un corps qui pourtant semble le votre, mais cette magnifique robe rouge du dix-huitième siècle que vous porté n'est pas à vous. Étrangement, vous êtes incapable de contrôler la moindre parcelle de votre corps, un peu si vous étiez un fantôme habitant le corps d'une autre. Les gestes effectués ne sont pas les vôtres, ni les parole sortant de votre bouche d'ailleurs.

Une sourde panique s'empare peu à peu de vous. Elle devient totale lorsque votre corps s'approche de l'extrémité du balcon. Vous grimpez sur les rampes et, sans que vous puissiez y faire quoi que ce soit, des centaines d'images déferlent sous vos yeux comme sur un écran invisible. Des images d'un homme reviennent sans arrêt, des images qui amènent des pensées qui ne vous appartiennent pas. Vous comprenez alors l'état d'esprit de la personne dont vous hantez le corps. Vous comprenez que vous vous sentez opprimée par cette homme, vous lui avez été promis, mais vous préférez la mort plutôt que de l'épouser. Il n'y a aucun autre recours que la mort, vous êtes prise au piège, enchaînée par votre propre destin. Vous maudissez ceux qui vous ont promise en mariage à cet homme, vous leur souhaitez mille maux.

Vous sentez qu'un liquide coule de vos yeux. Une goutte gilles jusqu'à vos lèvres, vous confirmant qu'il s'agit de larmes. Bientôt, vous en êtes submergée, une rivière de larmes vous coule sur les joues pour finir sa trajectoire dans le vide qui vous glace le sang à chaque fois que vous baissez les yeux. Des souvenirs d'enfance défilent sous vos yeux, achevant par le même coup votre hôte qui est plus que jamais sûre de sa décision. Soudain, vous avancez contre votre gré. Ça y est, vous avez sautée, perdant du coup toute vie!

L'instant d'après, vous êtes en sueur dans votre lit. Vous vous rendez compte que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Vous vous levez et en ouvrant la lumière de la salle de bain, vous apercevez la fameuse robe rouge d'époque de votre songe. Vous n'avez plus conscience de rien, vous vous êtes évanouie.


End file.
